Hutan terlarang
by puputkawaii
Summary: Disini mereka berjumpa, disini mereka memulai, disini mereka mengakhiri, disini juga mereka melanjutkan.   *3*b summarynyah..


Disclaimer : mau bagaimanapun Harry potter tetap aja milik Bunda J.K.R, kan uda aku bilang, kalo' Harry potter punya aku, nanti' kaga ada Adventurenyah, nanti' kebanyakan Romancenya, abis ituh, Hermione X Draco, trus kaga ada yang mati, Athor nga' bisa baca tentang perpisahan yang berujung kematian, [|| . ||] trus, aku gambarkan sosok Voldynyah, Jelek! Abis gara-gara ngeliat Voldy Remaja, aku jadi jatuh hati *3*v

Pair : Draco x Hermione

Rated : T

Warning : ceritanya Gaje, gitu! Terus meraja lelanya Miss Typo, maafkan lah Author yang tidak luput dari kesalahan, maklum Author hanya manusia biasa , Kata kunci : Don't Like don't Read, Read and Review *3*b

A/N : maafkanlah saya yang menyontek sedikit, hanya sedikit kok! Nga' banyak, aq dapat idenya, abis baca Dua sisi. Yaudah langsung aja

-Hermione pov

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya menuju Pondok Haggrid, tapi tujuannya bukan kesana. Melainkan apa yang ada di belakang pondok Haggrid. Hutan terlarang.

Tempat yang semua murid Hogwarts harus memikir ratusankali untuk masuk kesana. Tapi tidak untuk Gadis Gryfindor ini. Dia selalu masuk kesana.

Sendirian.

Hutan terlarang sudah menjadi tempat Rekreasinya selain di Asrama Gryfindor.

Setiap hari dia kesana setelah makan siang. Disana selalu membuatnya tenang membaca buku pinjamannya.

Apa lagi ada yang menunggunya disana, Tery. Kelinci kecil yang dia temukan tahun lalu. Bulu putihnya halus. Matanya merah darah. Kelinci itu selalu menjadi teman curhat Hermione setiap harinya.

Hermione tau dia melenceng dari waktu biasanya dia datang kesana. Karna kedua sahabatnya yang memuja esainya bermaksud meminta pendapat, tetapi malah menyalin semuanya. Akhirnya mereka kewalahan sendiri karna Hermione melebihkan 7 perkamen dari yang diharuskan.

Hermione telah sampai ditempat yang biasa dia datangi. Ditengah hutan Terlarang. Hanya sampai disana batas perjalanannya. Hermione tau, jika dia meneruskan akan bertemu siapa dia disana.

Hermione mendapati kelincinya melompat kearahnya. Dia bingung kenapa kelincinya itu seakan dikejar-kejar. Hermione mengusap bulu halusnya sebelum bergumam

''kenapa kau selalu saja ketakutan Tery?'' Gumam Hermione sambil mengelus-elus kelincinya.

Hermione terdiam membeku ditempatnya ketika dia mendengar suara ranting yang diinjak. Tongkat sihirnya dia pegang kuat-kuat. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu didepannya. Sesuatu yang besar. Susuatu yang menakutkan.

Hermione memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat sosok yang berada didepannya. Ketika dia mendonggak betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sesuatu yang berada disana.

Serigala mungkin. Karna tubuhnya yang sangat besar, moncongnya yang lancip menampakan gigi-gigi tajamnya, dengan bulu-bulu yang kelihatan halus berwarna putih polos. Mata silvernya indah mengisaratkan keangkuhan disana. Hermione mundur selangkah dan selanjutnya...

-Draco pov

Draco sedang menghirup udara yang menenangkannya. matanya terpejam mencoba memasuki alam tidur.

Dia kini sedang berada di tepi danau hutan Terlarang. Kedua telapak tangannya menopang kepalanya yang besandar dibawah pohon favoritnya. Dia memang sering kesini semenjak tahun pertama, setelah di Detensi Prof. McGonaggal waktu itu.

Dia mengingat kembali, pertama kali dia pergi kesini ketika dia menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari makhluk aneh. Dia terus berlari dan akhirnya dia berada ditempat ini.

Draco ingin kembali, tapi dia tau dia tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Flinton anjing yang dulu masih kecil. Anjing itulah yang menuntunnya menuju gubuk Haggrid.

Dia tersenyum ketika mengingat kembali kenangannya dulu. Ketika dia meninggalkan Harry sendirian. Dia agak sedikit kecewa, karna Harry pulang dengan keadaan utuh. Setidaknya dia berpikir Harry bakalan kehilangan kakinya, atau paling tidak tangannya.

Kini semenjak 5th yang lalu, tempat ini rutin didatanginya. Setiap sore. Setiap dia ingin mendapatkan ketenangan. Flinton memang bukan asli Hewan hutan Terlarang. Draco baru tahun kemarin bertemu kembali dengannya.

Ntah kemana dia sekarang,Terakhir kali dia lihat, Flinton sedang menggonggongi kelinci kecil. Aneh rasanya, Flinton jika menemukan mangsa dia langsung menerkamnya, tapi kelinci itu seakan ada penghalang untuk Flinton mendekatinya.

Draco kini memang sedang tertidur. Meluapkan rasa lelah akibat tekanan fikiran dari ayahnya. Ketika dia sudah diambang mimpi, gonggongan Flinton membuyarkannya. Awalnya Draco ingin menghiraukannya, tapi ketika dia mendengar teriakan wanita dia langsung dengan sigap meraih tongkatnya yang berada dijubahnya.

Draco mencari asal suara, dia memasuki pertengahan hutan. Dan mendapati Flinton yang menggonggong tak jelas. Draco mengikuti arah mata Flinton. Dia mendonggak keatas dan mendapati gadis berambut semak-semak sedang meringis memegangi pergelangan kakinya.

Draco mendenggus, 'apa yang dilakukan anak lumpur itu disini?' batinnya. Hermione menyadari kedatangan Draco disana.

''haha... aku sama sekali tidak terkejut, kalau ini kerjaanmu Malfoy'' Draco memandang heran kearahnya, mencerna apa yang dikatakan anak lumpur itu.

Darah lumpur ini Menuduhku ingin melukainya? Sungguh aku tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Aku lebih senang melihat potongan-potongan tubuhnya dari pada, melihat darah lumpurnya.

''Pantas saja Tery suka terlihat ketakutan jika habis masuk ke tepi Hutan! Untung saja aku telah memasang mantra pelindung untuknya dari serigala bodohmu itu! Merlin, harusnya kau mengajarinya mengau -suara srigala yang ditiru Hermione ketika ingin menyelamatkan Sirius, di HP3-, dari pada menggonggong! Merlin -memegang dahinya- Ingatkan aku untuk memberi 2 detensi untukmu karna telah memelihara binatang buas di Hogwarts''

Draco menyeringai

''Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa memberi detensi Nona Prefek yang tidak terhormat, kau lupa aku ini juga Pangeran Prefek. aku bisa memberimu 5 detensi karna sudah memasuki tempat terlarang, dan satu lagi! Kau yang bodoh karna bilang Flinton Serigala! Dia itu anjing, bodoh! Seharusnya kau memakai kacamata seperti teman berkepala codetmu itu!'' Hermione mendenggus, dia memutar kedua bola matanya.

'punya nama juga serigala itu' gumamnya.

''ya.. ya terserah apa katamu! Yang penting sekarang pergi dari sini, bawa juga Serigala menggongongmu itu! Merlin -memegangi pergelangan kakinya- ''

''Kau pikir kami mau dekat-dekat denganmu? Ayo Flinton pergi dari sini, sebelum kau tertular penyakit gilanya''

End Draco pov

-Aula besar ,

makan malam.

Dimeja Gryfindor terdapat Harry dan Ron yang sedari tadi gelisah.

''Kau yakin dia tidak ada diperpustakaan?'' Tanya Harry, Ron mengangguk.

''Sudah cari diTaman? -Ron mengangguk- Pondok Haggrid?''

''Semuanya Harry, Merlin! Dia pasti tidak ada didalam Kastil! Aku sudah memakai peta Perampok milikmu, -Harry menampilkan wajah tak nyaman- maaf Harry keperluan mendadak., dan sama sekali tidak menemukan namanya disana, apa mungkin dia mengunjungi ayahnya yang masuk rumah sakit? Heh! kenapa disaat-saat begini dia pulang sih!'' Ron kembali menyusup jus Labunya sebelum berbicara lagi.

''Mana Esai ramuan kita masih menunggu kedatangannya lagi'' Harry melemparkan buah anggur ke Ron.

''Jangan pikirkan Esai, Ronald weasley!''

Ron memegangi kepalanya dan mengambil buah anggur dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Harry. Mereka tidak menyadari sepasang mata Kelabu memandangi mereka.

'Apa yang dilakukan anak lumpur itu masih disana?' batinnya.

Draco beranjak dari kursi yang dia duduki, dia mengambil beberapa buah apel dan memasukannnya kedalam jubahnya.

''Mau kemana?'' Tanya Blasie yang Heran melihat tingkah sohibnya.

''Aku mau langsung ke Asrama, aku lelah'' sahut Draco.

Setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada teman-temannya Draco melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Aula besar.

Draco melewati lorong-lorong kastil Hogwart, ketika lorong terbagi menjadi 2, menuju Asrama Slytherin disebelah kiri dengan taman disebelah kanan. Draco melangkahkan kakinya kelorong sebelah kanan.

Setelah sampai di taman. Draco menggumamkan mantra pemanggil. Tak lama kemudian datanglah sapu terbang yang hampir sama dengan sapu terbang milik Harry, tetapi sapu ini berwarna coklat.

Draco melihat sekitarnya. Setelah dirasa aman dia menaiki sapu tebangnya. Melewati sejuknya angin malam.

Draco mempercepat laju sapu tebangnya. Dan sampailah dia di tempat dia berjumpa dengan gadis semak belukar itu. Bibirnya membentuk seringai ketika melihat Hermione masih dalam keadaan yang sama ketika dia meninggalkannya.

''Wah.. Wah.. Wah, aku baru di Hutan ini, terdapat spesies baru'' Hermione sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengar suara Draco.

''Diamlah Malfoy, dan kenapa kau datang kembali? Jika kau ingin membantuku.. Aku akan mengatakan terlebih dahulu, Tidak terima kasih'' Hermione kembali memegangi kakinya.

''Kau pikir aku mau membantumu? Jangan Ge-er , aku kesini ingin mengunjungi Flinton, dan aku ingin menyuruhmu turun karna aku tidak mau patroli sendirian nanti malam!'' Draco mengeluarkan buah apel dari jubahnya, dan menggigitnya.

''Kau merindukanku Malfoy? haha lucu sekali. Dan harus kau ketahui, lebih menyenangkan disini dari pada Patroli denganmu'' sudut bibir Draco membentuk Seringai.

''Tidak bisa turun eh? Kasihan sekali Nona Prefek ini'' Draco menampilkan wajah Prihatin.

''Oh, dunia kiamat jika kau Prihatin padaku.'' Hermione menampilkan wajah pura-pura terkejutnya.

Draco menggigit apelnya. Ketika Hermione melihatnya, terdengar suara dari dalam perutnya. Draco tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

''Oh yeah, tertawa saja Malfoy, aku disini terjebak diatas pohon akibat serigala menggongongmu, dengan keadaan kaki terkilir, perut lapar, tongkat hilang oh! Dan satu lagi, yang tau keberadaanku hanyalah Pangeran Malfoy, oh aku sungguh tersanjung''

Draco melemparkan apel yang tadi dibawanya di Aula sebelum kesini. Hermione kembali terkejut melihat Draco melemparkan makanan untuknya. Gadis berambut semak-semak itu menggigit apel yang diberikan Draco untuknya tampa mengucapkan terima kasih,.

Mendadak, dia teringat kembali kejadian waktu itu. Disini, ditempat ini mereka selalu bertemu 2th yang lalu mereka memang sering berduaan disini.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana bisa, Author juga tidak tau *Dilempar keBulan. Kembali kecerita. Mereka selalu kesini, membawa perasaan yang sama sekali tidak pernah bisa mereka pungkiri. Perasaan mencintai dan dicintai. Tak banyak yang tau hubungan mereka.

Mungkin bisa dibilang tidak ada yang tau. Walaupun mereka seringkali bertengkar, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri pertengkaranlah yang membuat mereka saling mengenal.

Mereka Putus sewaktu Pekan Hogsmead, keduanya sampai sekarang tidak pernah tau kenapa mereka harus kembali dari awal, saling memaki satu sama lain.

Mungkin karna selembar judul yang Hermione baca waktu itu.

MudBlood dan PureBlood sama sekali berbeda -Deradus Malfoy-.

Hanya judul yang dia baca, karna Hermione tau, jika dia membaca akan lebih banyak lagi alasan untuknya menjauhi Draco malfoy.

Tapi, rasa ingin taunya membuatnya membaca buku itu. Hermione mengerti apa maksud kakek buyut Draco menulis buku tersebut. Dia tau semua yang tertulis itu benar adanya.

Hermione berlari menuju tempat dimana mereka saling bersama, dan setelah dia sampai disana, dia mengeluarkan satu rangkaian kata, tapi walaupun satu kata, dapat merubah semuanya.

'Aku ingin, kita kembali seperti semula' hanya itu.

''Apa yang kau bayangkan jika kau tak pernah mengatakan itu?'' tanya Draco yang membuat Hermione tersentak dari ingatannya.

Draco mendudukan dirinya di depan pohon yang diduduki Hermione. Hermione diam, dia tau arah kemana pertannyaan tersebut.

''Jangan dipungkiri, selama ini juga kau sering kesinikan? Aku masih terus berfikir, bagaimana jika kau tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata itu? Mungkinkah kita masih sama seperti dulu? Bisa tertawa bersama, yang mungkin semua orang mengatakan kita gila, kalau kita bercerita pada mereka'' kembali hening.

Hermione nekat turun walau tau kakinya masih terkilir. Tetapi ketika Hermione hampir terjatuh, Draco membantunya menggunakan mantra Gerak lamban. Draco mendekatinya, memegang kakinya yang terkilir, dan menggucapkan ''Chorpus'' .

''kakiku sembuh! Mantra apa itu? Aku tidak pernah membacanya dibuku''

''Jawab pertanyaanku!'' tegas Draco. Dia mengoyang-goyang tubuh Hermione.

''Apa yang mau kujawab? Semuanya sudah jelas! Kau dan aku berbeda, harusnya kau tau itu Malfoy!'' suara Hermione serak. Butiran air keluar dari mata coklatnya.

''Tidak ada yang berbeda Hermione jane Granger! Tidak ada, perbedaan kita hanyalah, kau wanita dan aku pria! Jika kau mau bilang darah kita, kau salah besar!'' hening sejenak.

''Kau membuatku bingung! Dengan semua omong kosongmu. Tidakkah bisa kau fikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu? Perasaanku yang masih, berharap.. Yah, berharap sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi pada Malfoy'' kembali hening

''Harusnya kau tau Draco, alasan kakek buyutmu membuat buku itu! Supaya semua darah lumpur sepertiku, tau.. Supaya... Kam.. Kami sadar, agar tidak menaruh perasaan pada keturunannya'' Hermione kembali terisak.

''Buku? Maksudmu milik Deradus Malfoy? Merlin! Hanya karna sebuah buku kau merasa tidak layak?'' tanya Draco, dia melepaskan gengamannya dari bahu Hermione. Dia kembali terduduk dan menggaruk rambut frustasi.

''Yah.. Hanya sebuah buku. Tapi sudah membuatku sadar. Kau tau, bagaimana jika kita terlalu dibutakan cinta sesaat? Bagaimana pendapat orang tuamu jika tau putranya mencintai darah lumpur sepertiku? Bagaimana jika-'' suara Hermione Bergetar, ia tidak dapat lagi menahan emosinya.

''kau terus memandang kedepan, bagaimana jika semua yang kau takutkan itu tidak terjadi? Bagaimana jika aku jadi gila karna kau?'' Hermione menggeleng.

''Aku yang gila.. Selama ini aku selalu berusaha agar kita bisa seperti dulu, tidak ada cinta diantara kita, tapi.. Hasilnya nol! Aku tetap saja memandangmu.. Aku, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi''

Draco kembali mendekati Hermione, Draco memandang lembut kearahnya. ''Kembali seperti dulu, ketika kita merasakan mencintai dan dicintai''

Hermione menggeleng ''Orang tuamu tidak akan setuju''

Draco mendenggus ''Persetan dengan Omong kosong darah mereka! Aku tidak ingin hidup seperti mereka, menikah tanpa dasar cinta, dan jadi seperti inilah keluargaku! Hancur, setiap hari aku selalu melihat ibuku menangis, kadang aku mendengar suara wanita dari dalam kamar ayahku, yang aku tau pasti itu bukan IBUKU!'' Draco menahan emosinya sejenak.

''Aku mencintaimu, Hermione! Dan aku tau kau juga sama, pertanyaan nya hanya satu! apakah kau mau kembali seperti 2th yang lalu?'' Tanya Draco.

''Hanya satu kata, ya atau tidak. Jika kau ingin meneruskan omong kosong ini silahkan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mencaci maki, bahkan untuk berbicara denganmu!''

mereka saling terdiam. Draco menganggap diamnya Hermione adalah tidak. Draco berdiri dan berbalik, dia mendapati tongkat sihir Hermione di balik akar pohon. Draco menyerahkannya ke Hermione yang masih mematung.

''Ya, itu maumu, mau apa lagi? Semuanya berakhir sampai disini, dan kumohon jangan pernah mencoba menampakan wajah pengecutmu dihadapanku, karna aku butuh waktu'' Draco berjalan membelakangi Hermione.

''Bagaimana jika.. Aku jawab iya'' Suara Hermione yang pelan namun dapat membuat Draco menghentikan langkahnya.

''Bagaimana jika kita kembali seperti 2th yang lalu? Bagaimana jika kita saling mencintai satu sam-'' Hermione terdiam ketika bibirnya dikecup lembut oleh Draco.

''Kembali seperti semula?'' Hermione mengangguk.

''Tidak ada Rahasia lagi? Maksudku, semua orang harus tau bahwa aku milikmu, dan kau milikku?'' Hermione kembali mengangguk

''Aku mencintaimu Hermione'' Hermione menghapus air matanya. ''Aku juga''

''Tidak akan terpisah hanya karna darah, atau apapun'' ucap Hermione

''selalu bersama, selamanya''

-fin-

A/N : bagaimana? Kependekankah? Kepanjangankah? Membosankankah? Gaje kah? Terima apapun asal, memperbanyak Review. +-+v


End file.
